Innocent Questions
by Errol's Feather
Summary: What would happen if Eric didn't came back after the finish in season 7 and Catherine and Calleigh fell in love. A story about love, mothers and daughters, bugs and questions about the birds and the bees. A Strong blondes story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: **_To Bola, Wolfca and Emily that has helped me out a little here and there with this story.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

_**Innocent Questions.**_

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" Five year old Sandra asked looking at her mother for answer.  
Catherine looked up from her paper a tad confused wondering if she had heard right and said: "Babies?"  
"Yeah where do they come from?" Sandra asked again.  
"Why do you ask?" Catherine asked her back remembering Lindsey was six and a half when she asked the same question.  
"Cause Justin's mom has a baby inside her belly and I'm wondering how it got there," she said.  
"Yes dear, how did it get there?" she heard an amused voice from behind.  
Catherine sighed and said: "When a mommy and a daddy loves each other very much, the daddy plants a seed inside the mommy that become a baby

"Oh cool, thanks," she said and left Catherine's office and headed in the direction of the DNA lab most likely to find her uncle Greg.

"You do know that she will be back with more questions in a second as she doesn't have a daddy?" she heard from behind her.

And just like that little Sandra came back looking like she had forgotten something and asked: "Mommy since I don't have a daddy where did I come from?"

"Will you stop bugging your mommy with silly questions and go play instead," said Catherine a tad annoyed.

"But I wanna know," said Sandra as she crossed her arms over her chest and made a lip.

"What is it you wanna know this time?" she heard Greg asked as he came into the office.

"Where I came from when I don't have a daddy," she answered.

"That's real easy to answer," said Greg.

"Really," she said hopefully while Catherine gave him a warning look.

"You see what your mom did was to barrow a daddy so she could get you," said Greg.

"Ohhh thanks Uncle Greg so can we go play with DNA?" said Sandra hopefully.

"Of course my little bug," he said, took her hand and let her tag along to DNA as Catherine let out a sigh of relive.

"Sweetheart, you knew this day would come," Calleigh said with her soft southern drawl.

"Yes, but not so soon," said Catherine with a sigh.

"I know darling I know," Calleigh answered and gently placed her hands on her wife's shoulders and gently kissed her head.

Catherine sighed again and said: "You need to take her home, I need to work."

"Late again?" the question hung in the air.

"I'll try not to be too late," said Catherine and looked down at the pile of papers in front of her.

Calleigh simply just nodded silently before she went to find her daughter and go home. As she left Catherine couldn't help but notice her hand go to the little hardly noticeable bump on her belly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**7**__** YEARS EARLIER**_

A very frustrated Calleigh was checking into a hotel in Vegas before going to a seminar about blood splatter analyses, it was Horatio that originally was suppose to go, but something had come up with Julia, Kyle or both, she wasn't sure so she had to go instead.

The petite blonde put her suitcase in the room at the hotel before heading in the direction of the place where the lecture was held, the problem was however that she did not know where that was.

As she was standing approx in the middle of the strip looking confused around she heard a familiar voice say: "You look a little lost."

"That I am and hey," Calleigh said as she turned to face Catherine with a frustrated look in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Catherine asked her.

"This lecture hall right here," said Calleigh and showed her the name of it.

"You are taking my lecture," said Catherine a tad surprised.

"Didn't know it was yours, I was just told to take it and let Horatio know everything," said Calleigh honestly.

"I see, just follow me, so how you been?" asked Catherine curiously.

"You know, work, work and more work, trying to balance that with a relationship is hard," Calleigh answered.

"Completely hopeless," said Catherine and rolled her eyes.

"Yes that we work together doesn't make it any easier," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Horatio?" Catherine asked.

"No, Eric, what made you think it was Horatio?" Calleigh asked back.

"I don't know exactly," Catherine answered.

"Oh well, so what about you then, seeing anyone?" Calleigh asked.

"Not at the moment, was for a while, but it didn't go," said Catherine as they walked into a building.

"I see, well thanks for showing me the way, hey maybe we could have dinner or something after the lecture if you're not busy," Calleigh suggested.

"I'm not, I'll meet you out here right after," said Catherine and went inside to get ready.

************************************************************************************************************************

"So do you love him?" Catherine asked curiously the same night, they were sitting at the Bellagio talking.

"I think so yes, I mean it all just ended up fitting," said Calleigh.

"That's good at least," said Catherine and smiled at her just as her phone rang and she said: "Willows, what is it this time, yes, yes, no of course not, I will be right there, bye."

"Work?" Calleigh asked.

"No, Lindsey, she has gotten her self into trouble again, I have no idea how she does that," said Catherine with a sigh.

"She's a teenager, don't you remember what it was like to be that age?" said Calleigh with a slight giggle.

"Boys, booze and trouble," Catherine asked thinking back.

"Yeas, it was back in the days when I thought I could stay young forever and life revolved around my boyfriend and the academy," said Calleigh with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You don't look that old, me on the other hand," said Catherine with another sigh.

"No you don't, so where are you going to pick up that girl of yours?" Calleigh asked.

"Hold up, something about a party going wrong and she's of course innocent," she answered.

"But of course she is, well I better head back to my room so I can call Eric, but I'll see you on the next lecture tomorrow," said Calleigh as she got up and headed in the direction of the exit as Catherine sighed before heading out too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lindsey, Lindsey would you listen?" said Catherine in a sharper tone than she had when they conversation started.

"No, cause you are not listening to me," said the young girl looking at her mother with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ok, ok, take it again from the start, what happened?" Catherine asked trying to be calm.

"Ok so we were at Josie's place, you know her right I mean know who she is," Lindsey answered.

"Yes, go on," said Catherine.

"So then Tim he thought it would be a cool idea to bring weed to the party, but it totally and everything got totally outta hand and then the cops came and it was a mess and they kinda took the ones they could get, but I totally didn't do any drugs," said Lindsey very upset.

Catherine looked at her and said: "I believe you for now, but if I find out you did anything…"

"I know, I know," said Lindsey.

"What were you doing at that party in the fist place, I though you were going to study for a test," said Catherine.

"I was and I did, but Jodie called me cause she was upset about John and I wanted to try to help her out and then I kinda lost track of time," said Lindsey.

"I see," said Catherine she wasn't too happy.

"Hang on, you're all dressed up where did you come from?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"I was teaching a seminar remember," said Catherine.

"Yes, but still you look at bit nicer than usual; hey did you meet someone after?" Lindsey asked.

Catherine rolled her eyes and said: "That's non of your business, now go to your room," said Catherine annoyed.

Lindsey rolled her blue eyes and ran upstairs as Catherine sank down on the couch head in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how was the lecture?" Eric asked in the other end of the phone.

"It was quite interesting," Calleigh answered.

"It was for one more day right?" Eric asked.

"Yes, coming home day after tomorrow," said Calleigh.

"Good, I'm starting to miss you already," said Eric.

"You say the sweetest thing and I love you too," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"I try, so anything else happened in Vegas I should know about?" he asked.

"You mean in the terms of what happens in Vegas stay in Vegas?" she asked.

"Yes…," he replied.

"Don't worry I haven't found someone else if that's what you're thinking, although I was out for dinner with Catherine after the lecture," she said.

"Really, how's Catherine?" he asked.

"She's good, she was actually the one holding the lectures," she said.

"Really," said Eric.

"Yes, it was good seeing her again, we talked a lot," said Calleigh.

"Good at least you don't seem so bored as I am," he said but his voice sounded everything, but happy.

"Eric, will you relax, I should be able to see friends while I'm here without you going all…," she said.

"What are you implying?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing, never mind, you know I wish you were here with me," she said.

"Are you sure of that?" he asked.

"Don't go there," she said in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry, it's just I miss you that's all," he said with a sigh.

"I know and apology accepted," she said in a softer tone.

"I love you," he said.

"And I you, but I really should get some sleep before tomorrow," she said as she hung up and let her self fall down on the bed closing her eyes with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next night and Catherine and Calleigh were again talking over dinner when Catherine suddenly heard a voice say: "Mom."

"Lindsey," Catherine almost spat her wine out.

Calleigh looked at Lindsey looking at Catherine then her then Catherine that by now were blushing like crazy as Lindsey said: "I get it now."  
"Excuse me?" said Calleigh confused.

"Were you with my mother last night?" asked Lindsey.

"I was yes," Calleigh answered.

"You couldn't at least have been with a guy?" Lindsey said.

Calleigh that now was putting the pieces together said: "We are just friends going out for dinner and I don't like what you are accusing me of."

Lindsey just rolled her eyes and said: "Whatever," before she left them.

Calleigh turned to Catherine and asked: "Where would she get an absurd idea like that form?"

"To be honest I have no idea what goes on in her head at times," said Catherine with a sigh.

Calleigh nodded as she still wondered what made Lindsey draw her conclusion and as she was looking at Catherine a thought occurred to her, but she just shook it of as they continued eating.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

It was later that night and Calleigh were dancing on a crowded dance floor while Catherine was watching from the bar, she couldn't help but smile as Calleigh looked to be in the right field.

The younger blonde moved along with the music just like she would have done a couple of years back, now the strawberry blonde preferred to watch, and by the looks of it Calleigh preferred to dance alone as she didn't have her dude there as she rejected every guy that came near her.

Catherine smiled a little by this as the younger blonde finally made her way through the dancing people to join her by the table for a little break.

"Sure you don't wanna dance?" Calleigh asked hopefully as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yes I think I'll leave that to you and the younger ones," Catherine answered with a little smile.

"You're not that old," said Catherine and smiled back at her.

"Still dancing alone my age, I dunno," she said honest.

"You can always dance with me," Calleigh offered.

"Yeah much better," said Catherine and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, it will be fun," Calleigh pleaded with another one of her bright smiles.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," said Catherine and followed Calleigh out on the dance floor when the song suddenly changed to something a bit slower. Catherine insecure looked at Calleigh then back at the table, a fast song was more or less ok, but a slow….

The younger blonde looked back at her, but didn't say anything; she was just waiting for Catherine's next move. She would be fine with either decision.

The older blonde slowly placed her hands in Calleigh's and pulled her closer for her to place her hands as well as they slowly let them selves move to the loud music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If anything else did happen that night is uncertain, but the two blondes became closer after it and ended up keeping in touch a lot more after this. Maybe this would have happened sooner or later after this as the two of them always seemed to have a good time every time they meet.

But it was on a late night a few months after this a crushed Calleigh called and said: "Ca-Ca-Catherine."

"Calleigh what is wrong?" asked a very concerned Catherine.

"It's, it's Eric, I think I shoot him and he's gone," Calleigh managed to get out before she completely fell apart.

"What?" Catherine almost spat out and Calleigh explained.

"I understand, but he will come back," said Catherine calmly.

"He won't I just know and-and-and….," Calleigh cried.

"I know Calleigh I know," said Catherine.

"How?" asked Calleigh.

"Call it intuition, so do you want me to come over?" asked Catherine.

"I, I, I dunno, can you do that?" Calleigh asked her back.

"I can take a couple of days of and at the moment I do suggest you do the same," said Catherine with a sigh.

"I, I can't," said Calleigh as working was what kept her sane.

"Calleigh listen at the moment working is the worst thing you can do or it will have great consequences, so please listen and take a couple of days of," said Catherine in a very serious tone.

"I will talk to Horatio, just, just get here, please," Calleigh begged.

"I will don't worry, ok, I need to call around for a flight, I will call when I'm on my way, just hang in there ok," said Catherine.

"I will, I need to call Horatio," said Calleigh and hung up while Catherine went to find Raymond to tell him she needed time of.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Catherine arrived in Miami early the next morning and quickly took a cab to Calleigh's place where she rang the doorbell and a tired, very cried out younger blonde let her inside.

"He's, he's not coming back, I just know," she voice shivered.

"Easy, it's only been a day or less," said Catherine calmly.

"I know that, but I got a gut feeling, it's all lost and now that it was going so well," said Calleigh sadly.

"I know it was, so how are you feeling?" asked Catherine concerned.

"Tired, dizzy, threw up before you got here," said Calleigh honest.

"I expected as much, how far along?" asked Catherine.

"Uhm two months approx, I, I didn't even tell him yet in case…," she fell apart.

"I know, I didn't want to tell Eddie until I was sure," said Catherine as she let Calleigh fall apart in her arms.

"But what if he don't come back, he will never know," Calleigh cried sadly.

"He will sooner or later," Catherine answered.

"How can you be so sure?" Calleigh asked.

"Because I think he loves you too much to just leave you like that no matter how much trouble he's in he will have to come back," said Catherine calmly.

"I can't do this alone if he doesn't come back before…," said Calleigh looking into Catherine's blue eyes.

"I know, but you got your friends at the lab," said Catherine looking back into Calleigh's emerald eyes.

"That was not what I was saying," said Calleigh, but that the other blonde already knew that.

Calleigh look into the sapphire blue eyes for and answer which was given her by a simple nod before Calleigh hid her face in Catherine as she silently cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was four days later, well it was in fact early morning and Calleigh should have been at work an hour ago, but she was peacefully sleeping close to Catherine that was holding her hardly.

Neither had been woken by the alarm Calleigh had had a very rough night and in the end had fell asleep in exhaustion in Catherine's arms.

Then the piece was interrupted by her phone ringing, Calleigh let in her half sleep an arm reach out and grab it from her nightstand before she said: "Hello."

"Calleigh where are you?" she heard Natalia ask in the other end.

"Mmmmm bed," said Calleigh like it was the most natural thing in the world while she starched a bit.

"You are aware that you should have been in an hour ago right?" Natalia asked.

"Oh shit," Calleigh said shocked and looked at the clock on the night stand realizing Natalia of course was right rushing out of bed, while still on the phone.

"Don't worry I got you covered, just called to check that's all," said Natalia as the blonde managed to trip over the threshold and fall to the ground hardly causing her to drop the phone and let out a groan.

"Darling, are you ok?" she heard a concerned Catherine ask from the bedroom heading towards her.

"Yeah no worries," said Calleigh as she reached for the phone and said: "Nat you still there?"

"Yes, so I take it you are not alone," said Natalia.

"Uhm, well I should be in… in about twenty," said Calleigh and hung up without explaining any further.

"You sure you are ok, that looked painful," said Catherine still concerned.

"Yes, but I need to shower and I'm so late," said the other blonde and flashed her a smile before heading to the bathroom.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

When Calleigh came in moments later Natalia curiously asked: "So who was at you place?"

"Uhm no one," Calleigh answered a bit distant.

"Oh come on tell me, I could hear that someone called you darling," said Natalia wiggling her brows at the blonde.

"Just a friend that has been helping me out the last days," Calleigh answered, which was true.

"Still no word from Eric?" Natalia asked.

"No," the blonde answered, but the answer was so low that you could hardly hear it.

"I'm sorry," said Natalia and gently put a hand on her arm for support.

"It is what it is," Calleigh answered, not being able to say it was ok as it was not.

Natalia nodded before Calleigh headed towards her firearms lab just as Ryan came in and asked: "Any news on Eric?"

"No, he's still gone," said Natalia with a sigh.

"And she?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but if he stays gone she will be taking it hardly," said Natalia.

"What other choice does he have all things considered," said Ryan.

"There is always a choice," said Natalia with a sigh.

"But would he stay away that long, I mean they are after all a couple," said Ryan.

"Not sure," said Natalia thoughtfully.

"I would never do that though, leave you," said Ryan and smiled at her.

"Good to know handsome," she said and gave him a soft kiss just for that comment.

"Why thank you for that, but now I need to find Horatio," he said.

"Whatever for?" she asked as she was under the impression that he was going to stay in DNA that day.

"I closed down the case I was working on and I promised to hand it over as soon as it was done," he said with a proud smile which made her smile back at him before saying: "I think I saw him out in the garage not long ago."

"Thanks see you later babe," he said and gave her a soft kiss before heading towards the garage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Calleigh are you ok?" she heard Horatio ask from behind her a couple of hours after she had come into work. Salty tears were falling from her eyes as she was examining a gun that Eric had brought in a couple of weeks prior but she hadn't gotten to it yet.

"E-E-Erik," she managed to let out.

Horatio looked at her, never before had he seen her so crushed and it was not a good sign. That much the redhead knew.

"He will come back," he said calmly.

"That's the thing I don't think he will and I, I, I…," she turned away.

The redhead gently took her in his arms to suit her knowing all to well that she might be right and that this time Calleigh needed her Eric more than anything. He felt really badly for her and had no idea how to handle it so he asked: "Do you need more time off?"

"No, I need to work," she answered and dried her tears of. Yes Calleigh in deed needed to work because for her that was the only thing that could help her through a crisis and if anyone knew this it was the redhead. So he did the only thing he could do, gave her one more hug before leaving her to her work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh was in bed she was almost five months pregnant now and had gotten a lot bigger, she had gotten pass the stage of morning sickness and was a bit more stabile when it came to mood swings. But her trouble now however was that she was randy around the clock.

"Randy," she called out in the darkness.

"Sleeping," Catherine let out in her half sleep.

"But," Calleigh said.

"No," Catherine answered.

"But, but," Calleigh said again.

"No," Catherine answered.

"But, but, but," Calleigh tried for a third time.

"No, go back to sleep," said Catherine with a groan.

"You're no fun right now you know," said Calleigh showing Catherine her lip and arms crossed over her chest looking up at the roof.

"I know sweetheart, but I just want you to get some rest before you have to get up for work," said Catherine turning towards her.

"Just a little kiss," said Calleigh hopefully looking at her girlfriend, they had now been together a little over three months as Eric still was a no show.

"No because then you're gonna try to get me into having sex with you and really as I already say you need your sleep," Catherine answered, yet she bent down and kissed her a little.

"You don't find my attractive anymore, just say it," said Calleigh disappointed.

"Now sweetie you are being difficult," said Catherine with a little smile.

"Maybe just a little," said Calleigh with a huge yawn.

"So you are tired," said Catherine wiggling her brows.

"Maybe just a little," said Calleigh when she suddenly for the first time felt something move inside her and said: "Hey the baby, it just moved."

"Really," said Catherine excitedly and put a hand on her belly.

"Really did," said Calleigh even more excited then her lover as the little bump moved again and this time Catherine felt it too before it went silent and Calleigh's eyes went a little sad.

"See the baby is telling you to sleep," said Catherine with a giggle.

"Fine, but….," said Calleigh.

"Tomorrow I promise," said Catherine and gave her a soft kiss.

"Good," said the younger blonde as she closed her eyes and drifted of while Catherine stayed up and watched her for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Calleigh came to work smiling as she was in a really good mood as she had been pleased three times that morning. Oh yeas the petite blonde was quite spoiled by her girlfriend whenever she was in town which was about one week together every month all together.

The sad thing about this day for Calleigh that was as Catherine would be gone by the time she was gone, but she didn't want to think about that just now, now she started to work with a smile on her face thinking about the fun they had that morning.

She was just about to write down the findings of the bullet she had just analyzed when she suddenly heard Eric's voice say: "Calleigh."

Calleigh startled and turn to face him, it was now over six months since she had seen or heard from him and then he was just standing there in her lab.

"E-Eric," she stuttered confused, he looked just the same as when she left him.

He looked back at her, she looked both pregnant and happy which he didn't expect at all so he said: "Who have you been sleeping with?"

"Huh?" she said shocked before she got his train of thoughts and said: "This one is yours and where on earth have you been, you could at least have the decency to call me."

"I've been…," he didn't quite know how or where to start to explain.

"I thought you loved me, but if you have done so you would at least tried to contact me, I mean even Jake did that," she snapped at him.

"You've been with Jake while I was done haven't you," he snapped back.

"Of course not, he's down in…, never mind that, but I haven't…," she said honest as she couldn't give up his location even if she knew as they had some form of contact every now and again even if he was working undercover.

"Oh really who is it then, I know that look on your face," he said.

"I have nothing to explain to you, I mean you've been gone for six months, for all I knew you could be dead," said Calleigh, her voice was shivering as she was very upset.

"So what are you saying, you don't love me anymore?" he asked.

"Not in the same way at least, I mean you, you, you, just go Eric, I can't do this with you," she said as tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

Eric didn't know what else to do so he just left her and went to find Natalia or Ryan for an explanation on what had been going on.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"So she's with a woman?" Eric said in disbelief when the three of them were sitting in the break room not long after.

"Not sure as no one has actually seen who she's with, but think so," said Natalia honest.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked confused.

"Whoever it is doesn't live here," said Ryan.

"How do you even know she's dating anyone?" asked Eric.

"Because she acts like she's in love, get that silly grin every time she gets a text or the phone rings and every once in a while when she had her girl overnight," said Natalia.

"How do you know it's a girl and let's not say Jake," said Eric.

"Because if so she would have brought him to see us not being so secretive about it," Natalia answered.

"So hmmm she is pregnant with my child but I got nothing to say in it," he said.

"Well that's kinda up to her, even if it's yours you were away for to long without telling her where you were and if you even were alive and you must have know that at some point she would stop wait and look for support elsewhere," said Natalia honest.

"But a woman," said Eric still in disbelief.

"She seems happy isn't that the important thing," said Natalia.

"It's my baby," said Eric.

"Jeez would you stop being sucha baby about it," said Ryan with a huge grin.

"Nat," said Eric in an even more winy tone.

"I would suggest to letting her get used to the fact that you are back, then talk to her about it," said Natalia.

"This will take forever," said Eric.

"Well you were the one that decided to be gone then show up all of a sudden was a good idea, now deal with it," said Natalia.

"You think it was easy for me," he almost snapped at her.

"That was not what I said, I simply said you could have called or something, even….," Natalia stopped as he finished "Even Jake did that, fine I'll just be gone again."

"Eric that was not what I said," said Natalia but he was already headed out of the building.

"And surly not what Calleigh want," Horatio though that had heard it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How can he come back just like that after leaving me expecting me to wait for him?" Calleigh said frustrated on the phone.

"Calleigh calm down, I'll be right there," said Catherine calmly.

"But, but, but, but," the blonde was out of words of frustration.

"Meet me outside the lab as I'm there right now," said Catherine.

Calleigh walked outside and saw Catherine and said: "How can he expect me to be ok with him showing up just like that."

"I don't know," said Catherine holding her closely.

"So now he's just going to go back and he wants us too…, but I don't want too…," she stopped falling apart in her lovers arms just like she had when Eric first had went missing.

"Shhh I got you and I'm not going anywhere, we're staying together," said Catherine calmly.

"You promise," said Calleigh.

"Yes," said Catherine.

"I think I need to go home and rest," said Calleigh honest which made Catherine nod and follow her to her car.

In the shadows of the lab Eric was watching them not understand why Calleigh had picked her over him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Calleigh will you just listen," said Eric, it was about a week after he had come back.

"No, I have nothing more to say," she stated.

"But come on, that little one in there it's mind too, I should at least have a little part of it," he claimed.

"The baby does not know you, if you hadn't…. then things might have been different," she said with a sudden feeling that something was very wrong.

"I'm still its father, you can not deny me seeing her or him when they are born," he said.

"Eric please," she said with a sigh letting a hand slide over her belly, the little one was to calm today, usually when she and Eric were fighting like they had the last week it used to kick like crazy.

"What I don't get is that you seemed to have gone right to her without even thinking more of it, was I nothing to you," he said.

"Of course not," she said feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen thinking "No, no, please."

"Surly seems like it," he said but his expression changed from annoyance to worry as he saw her face now had turned ash grey and he asked: "Calleigh are you ok."

"No, the baby, need to get to a hospital," she managed to let out before she fell to the floor and passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later the petite blonde again cried hardly, but now it was over the loss over her unborn. The doctor had told her that stress was the cause and she knew it was Eric that had caused her to be so stressed.

Still whimpering she picked up the phone and called Catherine. All the strawberry blonde heard were oft sobs which made her worried as she asked: "Sweetheart what's the matter?"

"Baby…. It's, it's gone…, our little one," Calleigh managed to get out, but it was all she needed to say as the other woman could quickly understand how that happened.

"I'll be on the next plane back," she said and hung up cursing in anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh on the other end was devastated, she could not stop her tears, nor had she any desire too, she felt hollow inside and there was nothing she could do to bring back her little one that was forever lost. Because of her, since she hadn't been more careful and because of it's father that had pushed her too far.

"I'm sorry little one," she let out as she fall a sleep by exhaustion.

Calleigh Duquesne was a workaholic just like her girlfriend and she had never in a million years predicted she would be pregnant. That was nothing she planned as she wanted a career and not family life. But those things weren't always plan able.

She had in fact gotten pregnant and even if it was and accident in every way she couldn't get ride of it, that wasn't an option to her at all.

Of all the women in the crime lab she was probably the one you would expect the last one to become pregnant, yet it had happened. And Calleigh at first didn't know how to deal with it as the thought freaked her out, not to mention she didn't care too much for morning sickness and mood swings.

What she did enjoy however was the little person that had been growing inside her day by day, that was like a little miracle, oh how she loved that, the thought of that little person in the end would be born. How she and her girlfriend would be welcoming that little person into the world.

At least that was how they thought it would happen. But it didn't happen that way.

At this very moment Calleigh was laying in fetal position in bed and Catherine was sitting next to her.

"What kind of mother am I that can't even protect my unborn," said Calleigh.

"You couldn't predict what would happen, no one could," said Catherine in a soft tone, wishing she could bring the one they had lost back.

"Why did he have to come back, when everything was going so well," said Calleigh sadly.

"I dunno," her girlfriend answered.

"Catherine," the young blonde said.

"Yes," she answered.

"Please don't leave me, I couldn't stand being alone right now," she said.

"I won't," said Catherine and stroke her lover's hair ever so gently as she slowly drifted of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom where are you?" Lindsey asked on the phone a couple of hours later.

"I'm with Calleigh," Catherine answered.

"But I thought you should have been back today," said Lindsey.

"Something, something happened and I had to double back," said Catherine.

Lindsey could at that moment tell that something was very wrong and asked: "Mom what's wrong?"

"Eric, he became too much and we lost our…," Catherine stopped, probably because that sentence was just too hard to finish.

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry," said Lindsey in a sympathetic tone as she knew how much that unborn meant to both her mother and her girlfriend.

"Thank you," said Catherine not knowing what else to say.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lindsey asked.

"Not at the moment no, listen butterfly I need to stay here for a while. Can you manage on you own without getting into any trouble?" Catherine asked.

"I can yes, but will you be back for my dance performance?" she asked hopefully.

"I will, I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said honest.

"I have to go, but I'll call later," said Lindsey and hung up as Catherine went back to Calleigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's fair to say that the young Lindsey Willows wasn't a trouble maker on purpose. She just always managed to somehow get into it. And just now was one of those times as she knew she would be in trouble with her mother when she found out, but that didn't matter right now as she needed to get to her.

At the moment the young Willows was at the airport waiting to board a plane to Miami as she wanted to be there for her mother and Calleigh.

She wasn't to happy about them at first, but now that she had gotten used to them she didn't mind and she was halfway starting to look at Calleigh as a spare parent.

She was of course suppose to be at school, but she knew that even if she got in trouble for it her mother and her girl would need her right now so she had without thinking booked a flight over.

She sighed as the gate opened and she got onboard wondering how she was going to find Calleigh's place when she got there as she had never been there before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric Delko was walking around in the crime lab angry with himself do to what had happened the day before. Do to his own behavior the lady he loved had lost their unborn child and that he could never undo, not to mention she would probably never forgive him for it.

"Eric you are a fool," he though as he also annoyed him self over pushing her over the edge as he wanted to get back with her and be a part of the child's life when she clearly didn't want the same. Had he just given her some space he might have gotten at least the last part and the baby might still be alive.

He had just been at a scene and walking in pass the reception desk when he saw a young girl looking a bit lost and asked: "Excuse me but you look a bit lost."

"Uhm yeah, looking for someone that may know Calleigh as I need to get to her place," said the girl.

"And you are?" he wanted to know looking her up and down.

"A friend of hers," said Lindsey looking back at him.

"You look a bit young for that," said Eric.

"Maybe, any chance you know where she lived, its kinda urgent," Lindsey answered hoping he knew.

Eric sighed and gave her the address hoping he was doing the right thing and the young girl thanked him and headed of as he heard Ryan say: "Isn't she a bit young for you?"

"You're so not funny and she wanted to know the address for Calleigh's place, you any idea who she was?" Eric answered.

"Not really no, but maybe Nat knows," he said thoughtfully.

"If I know what?" they heard Natalia asked behind them.

"Young girl was just here asking for the address to Calleigh's place, any idea who she might have been," he said.

"How young?" Natalia asked.

"Uhm late teens early twenties I bet," said Eric.

"Probably Catherine's daughter then," said Natalia thoughtfully.

"Awww her stepdaughter is here to cheer her up cute," said Ryan and smiled at her.

"It is yes, so would you mind helping me with a car?" Natalia asked.

"No, not at all, after you darling," said Ryan and made a gesture as Natalia walked pass him. Eric just looked after them suddenly feeling very alone.

Lindsey gently pushed the handle to Calleigh's apartment before ringing the doorbell and quickly found it was open so she entered and found her mother sleeping on the couch with Calleigh laying do her head on her lab, Catherine's hand in her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lindsey smiled vaguely by this, but she could see by both the blonde's checks they had been crying as they were grimy.

Lindsey looked around the place and quickly found the guestroom where she sat down her things before she sat down on the bed opening a school book and started to read quietly to not wake the sleeping couple.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

It was about an hour later that Calleigh woke up and slowly raised from the couch not to wake her sleeping lower. She at once noticed something was different and by instinct went to the hallway and gasped when she saw a third set of jacked and shoes and knew at once they were Lindsey's.

The young blonde quickly went to the bedroom and found the young girl, that by now had fallen a sleep over her school books. Calleigh smiled, went back into the living room, woke Catherine with a kiss and said: "We got company."

"Huh?" said the strawberry blonde confused.

"The little butterfly, she's sleeping in the guest room," said Calleigh.

"Why on earth…," Catherine started, but quickly stopped putting the pieces together and smiled.

At that moment they could hear the little butterfly's footsteps and her voice saying: "Please don't be mad mommy."

"I won't," said Catherine in a soft tone.

The next thing that happen was that the young girl wrapped her arms around Calleigh hugged her hardly and whispered: "I'm so sorry, but you still got me even if I can't replace what you lost."

Calleigh got moved by the gesture which made her hug Lindsey even closer saying: "Thank you."

Catherine just smiled thinking that even I her little girl tended to get her self into trouble there was only good in her and her latest gesture just proven that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Catherine and Lindsey's help the petite blonde slowly recovered from her loss and became her old self and things slowly got back to normal even if things between her and Eric became a little tense.

Catherine returned to Vegas and she and Catherine flew back and forth to each other like before, but Lindsey for some reason stuck around at Calleigh's more than her mother which non of them seemed to mind as it seemed to do good for both Lindsey and Calleigh.

Not this day should seem to be like anyone else for both Calleigh and Lindsey except that they were expecting Catherine to come over the next day that was a Friday and Lindsey would fly back with her that same Sunday.

Calleigh had just gotten to work when her phone rang and she cheerfully answered: "Duquesne."

"Hello sweetheart, how is my girls?" Catherine asked in the other end.

"We're peachy how bout you?" Calleigh answered.

"Just strawberry, no all jokes aside I got some news for you," she said in a serious tone.

"Oh really you're coming earlier?" said Calleigh excitedly as it was about two months since she saw her last.

"No, it's not that, I will come tomorrow, but…," Catherine said wondering how she should break the news.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm... I mean we're pregnant," said Catherine.

"Huh?" the petite blonde almost dropped the phone by surprise.

"I'm pregnant," said Catherine again.

"How, what huh?" Calleigh wondered.

"Well I know how much you wanted little one, I mean we wanted the baby and how crushed you were and everything and I wanted to surprise you as I knew you weren't ready and please don't be mad," said Catherine a tad worried.

"No, no, I'm not mad, you just caught be by surprise, so you're really sure," she answered.

"I am yes," said Catherine looking at the results of the test.

"Did you…?" Calleigh couldn't finish.

"No, sperm bank," said Catherine honest.

"So we're having a little one again, oh I love you so much," said Calleigh happily.

"I know and I love you too," Catherine answered.

"I hope you know I'm gonna thank you a lot tomorrow," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"I am aware, but I gotto hang up, need sleep, I just wanted to tell you," said Catherine with a yawn.

"Of course, ohh I can not wait to see you," said Calleigh excitedly and hung up the phone.

Calleigh did in deed show her appreciation over Catherine the next night which was probably why Lindsey ended up sleeping over at Kyle's place for the night as the two of them had become close friends that use to hang out lots when she was in Miami.

Catherine let out another loud scream as she started to shake beneath Calleigh before they both fell together panting.

It was firstly the Catherine saw the tears in her lover's eyes and asked: "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," the younger blonde said biting her lower lip.

"Please tell me," said Catherine.

"It's just I wish that I was….," she stopped.

"But sweetheart you will have another one when the time is right," said Catherine calmly.

"Yes but it was right, I just….," she stopped.

"I know, but it will be again," said Catherine.

"No, I don't think I can again, not after," Calleigh said not being able to hold back her tears anymore. Catherine just held her closely and stroked her back knowing she needed to give her lover all the time she needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about eight months after this their little girl Sandra was born, she was the cutest thing that ever was, with her blue eyes and something that could seem to remind a smile.

The pregnancy had been really easy on Catherine, sure she had a little morning sickness, but that was normal and her mood swings were minor. When the little girl started to kick the two women were overjoyed and so were her big sister.

And now she was finally there a tiny baby girl looking up at her two mothers that looked back at her with loving eyes. The little girl yawned and Calleigh took her from Catherine and put her back in her crib before she went back to her love and gave her a gentle kiss.

Little Sandra grew up to be her mothers love and never had a child been so loved by her mothers and her sisters as that little girl. Not only that she had two crime labs with aunts and uncles that loved her as well. Yes the little girl was blessed that way as Calleigh and Catherine never actually seemed to manage to decide where to live as neither seemed to want to live their labs and friends behind, nor did they want do want to break up what they had as they were very much in love.

The funny thing about it all was they always seemed to be together when anything big happened with Sandra. She said her first words in Vegas when Calleigh had taken a week of. She took managed to stand for the first time when Catherine and Sandra were over to visit Calleigh during the summer and she also took her first steps at the beach on Miami where she also a year later learned to swim.

The little family do to all the back and forth for others seemed to be doing fine, but the truth was that it was wearing the two blondes out. They didn't know what to do and where to live.

So they did what they thought was best they sat down with both Lindsey and Sandra, that now were four and twenty two and Catherine asked: "Where do you want to live?"

"With you," said Sandra looking at them with confused blue eyes.

"Awwww sweetie mommy didn't mean it like that, she meant if you wanted to live in Vegas and Miami," said Calleigh in a soft tone.

"Like both places," she said.

"So do I," said Lindsey honest.

"This is not helpful," said Catherine and put her head in her hands.

"Idea," said little Sandra.

"I'm listening," said Catherine.

"Half and half," said Sandra.

"What do you mean?" asked Calleigh, now she was the confused one.

"I think she means that she wants to live half a year in Vegas and half in Miami, six months at each place, don't you little bug," said Lindsey and ruffled her hair a little.

"Yes like both uncle H and Uncle Greg," she said with a giggle.

"That actually isn't a bad idea," said Calleigh looking at her girlfriend that nodded to show that she agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PRESENT**_

Calleigh was at home. She had just put Sandra to bed and had now fallen asleep in front of the TV. Catherine just then walked inside and turned the TV off before she bent down and gave her wife a kiss whispering: "Let's go to be sweetheart."

"Mmmmm," Calleigh let out looking at Catherine with tired eyes.

"Mummy," they suddenly heard from the door.

"Yes," said Calleigh.

"Uncle Greg said you barrowed a daddy to have me, but which daddy did you barrow?" she asked.

"Why do wanna know this so badly little bug?" Catherine asked.

"Well I guess since you call Lindsey butterfly and me bug there had to be a reason," she said.

It was then it dawned on Calleigh too and she said: "Please tell me you didn't."

"No, butterfly was Eddie's and she came from you know the bank," said Catherine.

"The bank, like where we get money?" said Sandra confused.

"No, this is another kind of bank," said Catherine with a sigh looking at Calleigh.

"It's where mummy's go to pick out stuff that daddy's make to make babies, so since your mom already had a butterfly she needed a bug as well," said Calleigh with a little smile.

"But why insects?" she asked.

"Remind me of someone I used to know," said Catherine thoughtfully.

"Who, tell me," she said.

"It was a man I used to work with and mean a lot to me and he loved bugs," said Catherine with a sig.

"Ohhh, but then you and mummy should have bug names too," said the little girl.

"I actually never thought of that," said Catherine looking at her wife.

"Never have I, but she's right, so lets see what bug are you, oh I know, a ladybug," said Calleigh and gave her a peck on the check.

"Bulletbeetle," said Catherine and smiled at her.

"We're a bug family yay," said Sandra excitedly which made her two mothers smile before they followed her back to bed, it was after all too later for her to be up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about five months after this that Calleigh laid on the hospital sweating and in pain as she was in labor. As she screamed out and pressed her lovers hand she at that moment regretted being pregnant even it this time had went more or less painless.

"Ge-ge-get it out of me," she let out between a couple of heavy breaths.

"I'm sorry but you are not dilated enough Miss Duquesne," said the doctor calmly.

"Ladybug it hurts even before I started to push," Catherine whimpered.

"I know Bulletbeetle I know," said Catherine before kissing her girl.

"Can't, can't do this, she let out groaning a little.

"You can and you're doing just fine," said the strawberry blonde calmly.

"Want it out," she said looking at the doctor that nodded.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

A couple of moments later they welcomed a little boy to the world. His green eyes were those of his mother and he was screaming his lunges out.

"It's all right little one we are your parents, we wont harm you," said Catherine in a soft tone as she was rocking her gently in her arms as she head Greg say: "Can we come in?"

"Yes of course," said Catherine.

He and Sandra came inside and Sandra looked at her mother then the boy then her mother and asked: "How did he get from in there to out here?"

"Uhm," Calleigh looked at Catherine that looked back and said: "Your mother pressed him out."

"Catherine," Calleigh almost yelled at her.

"HUH," Greg spat out.

"She's going to find out sooner or later, see what happened when a baby has been inside a mummy for a long enough time is he or she come out from between her legs," said Catherine calmly.

"So I can do that too?" Sandra asked a little confused.

"When the time is right yes," said Catherine.

"Oh ok, so what bug is he?" she asked seeming ok with this explanation.

"What do you think he looks like?" asked Catherine.

"Not sure, what do you think Uncle Greg?" she asked.

Greg looked down at the little baby boy for a second and said: "Hmm a little spider perhaps."

"Yeah he does, but mummy he needs a real name too," the little girl said looking at her two mothers.

"That we already decided," said Calleigh nuzzling Catherine.

"What is it?" Sandra asked almost jumping up and down with curiosity.

"Dante Oliver Duquesne," said Catherine proudly.

"Cool, can I please hold him?" she begged hopefully.

"Sure," said Catherine handing the little boy over to his big sister.

"Hey little spider, I'm your big sister Sandra and I'm a bug, and your mother she's Bulletbeetle cause she loves guns so much, and your other mother she's a ladybug cause she's real lady and your uncle Greg over there he's a dung beetle," Sandra explained.

"Hey I'm not a dung beetle," said Greg a tad shocked by this comment just as Lindsey walked in the door and asked: "Oh it's a boy and how cute he is."

"Yeah, he's a spider, oh I forgot, this is your big sister butterfly," said Sandra with a huge smile.

"Hey there little guy," said Lindsey looking down at her little brother then at Greg asking: "What's with you?"

"She's saying I'm a dung beetle," he said.

"Really why?" Lindsey asked her younger sister.

"Because he's cleaning up garbage and making it useful kinda," she explained.

"True," Lindsey agreed starting to talk to the baby in a much softer tone as the three adults watched the two sisters. Greg was still a bit disappointed which amused Catherine, but she couldn't help but thing that if Grissom had been there, he had been a little bit proud and amused over their youngest daughter. She looked over at her wife that looked at the children with so much love and tenderness in her emerald eyes, but Catherine could also see she was tired, yet she couldn't break the moment to tell them to leave so she could rest.

"Don't worry ladybug I'm fine," Calleigh whispered softly.

"You sure," said Catherine looking at her.

Calleigh nodded which made Catherine understand that she was telling the truth, but before letting her eyes return to their now three children she bent down to French kissing her wife just a little to show her affection and just how thankful she was that she had given her the most perfect little baby boy or was it spider, Catherine wasn't sure, she was just sure she loved both her children and her wife more than anything in the world.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_****__**ATHORS NOTE: **_What happend that night in Vegas between Catherine and Calleigh.  


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

_**What happens in Vegas….**_

_****************************** WARNING: SEX / READ AT OWN RISK********************************************************'  
**_

Catherine Willows pushed a giggling Calleigh against the door to her house while she was kissing her hungrily trying to open it. The younger blonde was touching the older one all over pretty much tipsy trying to in a hurry get her clothes of.

But once inside they suddenly stopped, unsure on what to do. At the nightclub the two of them had for some reason ended up dancing a bit to close to just being friends and in the taxi on the way over the two of them had ended up being all over each other, kissing, caressing, the younger blonde had even moaned out a bit to loud a couple of times.

Now they were both standing in the hallway looking at each other both panting heavily after the heavy make out session they had a few moments earlier, that and the fact that they were both very much aroused by now.

Catherine looked at Calleigh's emerald eyes, they were sparkling with excitement and it was clearly she wanted to go further. The same actually went for the older blonde.

"Have you uhm done anything like this before?" asked Catherine trying to calm her self down.

"No, never and I shouldn't as….," she stopped, she was after all with Eric, but she still wanted the strawberry blonde.

"Don't think about that, I won't tell," said Catherine as she started kissing her again, dragging her up towards the master bedroom.

Calleigh moaned softly with delight, never before had she felt touches so gentle as this, never before had she been kiss by so soft lips, never before had she wanted to be taken as badly as she wanted to be taken now.

Catherine slowly removed her black top as she pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her and continued to kiss the other woman roughly.

"Ohhhh slow down," Calleigh let out as she wanted it to last as long as possible.

Catherine removed some hair from her forehead and kissed her cheek bone before proceeding to her neck, suckling a little on it as Calleigh went almost wild shivering and arching beneath her in pure pleasure as she screamed out to her.

The older woman slowly removed Calleigh's bra and started to suckle on her milky white, firm breasts, her nipples was being explored by one set of fingers and one set of hungry lips.

"Ohhhhh take me pleaseee can't hold back much loonger," Calleigh said panting like crazy now.

Catherine removed their pants as Calleigh removed her top and bra doing some exploring on her own as wetness meet wetness.

The strawberry blondes hand sneaked down between their two heated bodied to discover Calleigh's diamond for a quick second, then going back up to taste her smiling as Calleigh did the same, it tasted sweet.

Then Catherine just sat there on top of her, not moving, just looking down into her emerald eyes for a second. Just looking down at the blonde beneath her that was now panting heavily wanting her to go on.

The older blonde bent down to kiss the younger on a little before she started to ride her, first slowly then she increased the speed as Calleigh's arms and legs locked around her pulling her closer as she screamed out like never before until they both came shaking hardly together crashing down on each other

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Calleigh slowly released her grip a little still panting, looking at Catherine with satisfied eyes.

But then something Catherine didn't expect happened. The younger blonde suddenly seemed to panic.

She pushed Catherine of her and got out of bed to start walking around as her mind went like crazy.

"What did we just do?" she asked as the alcohol haze started to lift.

"We just made love to each other," Catherine answered calmly.

"Oh God what have I done," said Calleigh trying to think.

"You had sex with me and you seemed to like it," answered Catherine.  
"I cheated on Eric," Calleigh let out as a slight shiver went down her spine.

"Do you love him?" Catherine asked.

"Of course I do," Calleigh answered.

"Are you sure of that, because if you really do so I don't think you would have cheated," said Catherine.

"I dunno, I mean he's so nice and all, but lately I feel like something is missing," she answered.

"I see," said Catherine as the younger blonde crept back in bed and settled in her arms saying; "Can you just hold me?"

"I can yes," said Catherine and held her a bit closer as the younger one slowly drifted of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early the next morning when Catherine slowly got out of bed to not wake the other sleeping woman. She looked at her, the cover was halfway surrounding her naked body, her hands were holding onto a pillow, and her hair was messily laid around her head.

Catherine couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was and let out a sigh before she went to the bathroom to freshen up a little.

When she came back Calleigh had woken up and sat leaning her hands against her knees looking at her with sleepy eyes smiling.

"Morning angel face," Catherine said and smiled at her.

"Morning beautiful," Calleigh answered.

"You're not panicking," Catherine pointed out as she had been a couple of more times during the night and they had also made love a couple of more times as well.

"No, now I'm calm," said Calleigh letting out a sigh.

"You want to use the shower?" Catherine asked gesturing towards the bathroom.

Calleigh nodded as she after all was still somewhat cowered in Catherine's juices even if they by now had dried of. She slowly got out of bed and asked: "Would you mind keeping me company while I'm in the shower?"

"No, not at all," said Catherine and followed her into the bathroom.

Catherine watched as the younger blonde slowly washed her self in front of her while talking about all and nothing which she responded to giggling a little here and there like there was the most natural thing in the world.

When Calleigh were done the older blonde handed her a towel and the younger gave her a kiss to thank her, just like that before they walked into the bedroom where Calleigh put her clothes on before going back onto the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup humming softly on a tone.

When she came back the two ladies walked down to the kitchen where and while Catherine started to prepare breakfast Calleigh found the morning paper and started to read it.

It was then Lindsey came down and entered the kitchen, she of course had heard noises from her mother's room, but she assumed it was a guy, but when she saw a young blonde she looked a tad surprised at them.

What was most surprising was how natural it in fact looked as it had been that way forever when her mother handed her "girl" a coop of coffee and then sat down opposite her.

"Mom?" Lindsey said looking for an explanation to this change.

"Oh hey butterfly, did you sleep well?" Catherine asked as she smiled at her.

Calleigh looked up at the young girl, that looked back, both curiously checking the other one out waiting for a reaction.

"Uhm yeah, but you could try to uhm keep it down next time?" said Lindsey which made Calleigh blush like crazy.

"We weren't all that loud," said Catherine which made Lindsey roll her eyes.

"I should get going, I need to get there in time to catch my flight," said Calleigh feeling a bit out of place.

"Let me drive you," said Catherine quickly.

"No, no, I can take a cab," Calleigh argued.

"Don't be silly of course I'm driving you," said Catherine and gave her a soft smile and a wink which made Calleigh follow her while Lindsey just shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do we do now?" Calleigh asked at the airport.

"I dunno, what do you want?" Catherine asked back gently stroking her check.

"I uhm dunno, I need to think," Calleigh answered looking into her sapphire eyes.

"I understand, this all came a bit sudden, didn't it," said Catherine.

"It did yes and I need to figure out what to do next," said Calleigh.

"Do you want me to you know wait for you?" Catherine asked.

"Isn't that a bit much to ask, I mean I dunno when….," she said and looked down.

"I'm patient so I'll wait, just call me when I get back so I know you got there safe ok?" said Catherine.

"I will," said Calleigh and gave her the softest kiss before boarding the plane while Catherine looked after her with sad eyes.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

**Summary: **What happens when 7 year old Sandra is home alone and Grissom suddenly comes by.

_**Grissom and Sandra**_

Seven year old Sandra Willows was sitting at home coloring when the door bell rang. She went over to look who was outside, but since she was alone and she didn't know the man outside she didn't know she should open.

Yes she opened so she could look out a little bit and said, "Yes."  
"Is Catherine home?" the man asked as he looked at her. The little girl was wearing jeans and a pink top with a gun and her strawberry blonde hair was in a ponytail. She looked like a much younger version of Catherine.

"No she's at the store, she'll be home in not to long," said the young girl.

"I see," he said.

"You can wait outside as I'm not allowed to let strangers in," she said honest.

"I understand," he said and sat down in a chair on the porch.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously opening the door a bit more.

"I'm an old friend of your mother," he said as a little spider came climbing down from the roof and landed on his hand. He looked at it before he put it down on the ground.

"You like bugs?" she asked.

"My favorite thing," he said and smiled at her.

"I'm a bug too you now," she said.

"How so?" he asked her as he didn't quite get that statement.

"Whole family is, mommy is a ladybug, mummy is a Bulletbeetle, my little brother is a spider and my big sister is a butterfly and I'm just a bug," she said and smiled at him.

This seemed to make the old man smile and he said: "Really, and you are a very cute bug."

"Uh-huh and thanks, so what are you?" she asked.

"I work with bugs and I used to work with your mother," he said.

"Ohhhh you're the bugman, cool," she said excitedly.

"I am," he said and gave her another smile.

"Mom has talked a lot about you, so where were you?" she asked.

"I been a little bit here and there to be honest," he said.

"With Sara?" she asked.

"With Sara yes," he said.

"Are you married to her?" she asked.

Grissom chewed a bit on it before he said, "We were for a while, not anymore."

"Children?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I rather not get into it," he said honest.

"Oh Ok," she said with a sigh as she sat down feet crossed on the porch.

"So how old are you?" he asked.

"Seven," she answered.

"And your brother?" he asked.

"He's two," she said.

"You said you had two mummies?" he wondered.

"Yeah the one that gave birth to me and her wife," she said.

"What's her name?" he wanted to know.

"Calleigh," she said.

"I see, and you live here then I take it?" he said wondering when Catherine had become gay.

"Half here, half in Miami," she said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to live at one place?" he asked.

"No we like both places just the same," she answered truthfully.

"So you go to school both places then?" he asked.

"Uh huh, but I think it's a bit boring, like the labs better," she said honest.

"Sounds about right," he said with a little smile making him look confused at him.

* * *

Then their convocation got interrupted by a car swinging up the drive way and Catherine came out, taking little Dane Oliver out of his baby seat before walking up to the house.

"Mommy, you're back," Sandra happily exclaimed.

Catherine smiled at her daughter then she spotted Grissom and gasped as if she should have seen a ghost.

"Grissom, what are you doing here?" she asked as she hadn't seen him since he left Vegas to go after Sara.

"I was back in Vegas and though I stop buy to say hey, apparently you got little bugs," he said and smiled at her. The little boy had blonde hair and green eyes like Calleigh.

"I have yes, what about you?" she asked.

"I'm starting teaching at the University on Monday, divorced, no children, may I congrat on your wedding?" he said and smiled at her.

"You may, we are very happy," she said.

"You seem happy, in fact you look better now than I have ever seen you before," he said honest.

Catherine blushed shyly and said, "Why thank you for that, wanna come inside or are you in a hurry?"

"I got time," he said and followed her inside.

* * *

Grissom curiously looked around the living room as Catherine went into the kitchen to make coffee. There were pictures of Sandra, Lindsey and Dante Oliver and the happy couple in different situations taken over the years.

Toys and school books lay here and there and there were children's books and books about raising children in the bookshelf.

He smiled a little as he found that Catherine had found the family happiness he knew she had been searching for.

His thoughts got interrupted by young Sandra said, "Wanna see my room?"

"I would love to," he said and followed her upstairs.

A moment later they were in a room that was full of bugs, posters, stuffed animals, toys, books, even on the bed sheets there were bugs.

"You gotto meet Leon," she said with a huge smile.

He nodded and she took a tarantula out of its cage and shower him, he smiled at her saying, "You truly are a little bug girl."

"Mhm, but I do like other stuff as well," she said with a little smile showing him her book and cartoon collection. He nodded a little amused.

"We better go downstairs as I need to do my homework before soccer practice or mummy will get real mad," she said with a sigh.

"Homework is important," he said with a nod as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

That night Catherine, Calleigh and Grissom caught up on the years that had gone back and he told them he found it funny about the family bug names and that little Sandra loved bugs so much and if he ever had a little girl he would imagined her something like that. He told them what happened with him and Sara and Calleigh and Catherine caught him up on how they meet. And before they knew it, it was 3 am in the morning and he had to go back home.

He did however promise to stop by soon as their little girl had without a doubt captured his heart.

Catherine and Calleigh went to bed shortly after talking about how fun it had been to see him again before they fell asleep holding each other closely as the night slowly turned into morning.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
